Toothless Love
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: Toothless cares about his Hiccup very much. As such, it is only fitting that Toothless makes sure his Hiccup knows, right? Unfortunately, impossible situations now seem to be commonplace in Berk. HumanoidForm!Toothless. Yaoi. Rated M for chapter eight.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, I questioned my sanity. I was a Deathly Storm, the most powerful of dragons, the last of my kind! …And I had allowed myself to become attached to a human. And not even a human capable of caring for itself, but a nestling- barely older than a hatchling and not yet close to becoming a fledgling- Viking! He was so thin… A toothpick, really. Hardly any meat on him, not very fast, or strong. But he was my human. He had shot me down, then spared me, and then saved me more than once. He gave me a new name- not anywhere near as beautiful as my real name, but I did find I prefer my new name to my true name regardless- and a new tail fin. The scrap of a Viking had let him fly again and had helped defeat the Green Death. And in the end, that was what lead me to question my sanity the most.

Why stay with such a brain-damaged boy? He was no longer just a scrappy nestling who had too much curiosity, but a youngling. He had learned how to fly, and gained confidence, and saved me and my kin. He was mine. The boy who had shot me down, taken away my flight, and then had given it back to me tenfold was mine. The other dragons may tease me for it, but they also accepted it. None approached my boy, still so unsteady on his new leg, with any intent to harm. The little Bug Eyes would still climb all over him and beg to be petted, and the dragons who got upset would still be calmed under his clawless hands, but none would take him from me. I was too dangerous for that.

But now, a week and three days after he awoke, and two weeks and four days since he defeated the Green Death, I planned on making sure no one else could have him. Ever. Not that female with the shiny hair, who had befriended the boy, and not the youngling's father, who had caused my friend so much pain. Yes, I had forgiven them- both for harming me and harming the youngling- but they still could not have Hiccup.

Oh, Hiccup is the name of my little human.

He has told me many things about his village. What they call the dragons- I find that my species' name among the humans, Night Fury, is very appealing- and what they call each other. The names they have for several location on the island, and the names of the fish. I love the youngling dearly… I am the last of my species. It would do no harm for me to claim a human of all things as what I love…

As a mate.

I want him to love me the way I love him. Not just as a best friend, but as something more. I do not know if upon seeing my stunt the other dragons will follow my lead, but I just want my Hiccup to learn more about me and the dragons. I learned much from him, and while he has learned from me, there is much more I can teach him.

That is why, this morning, I am sitting on a rafter in my human's house, trying to figure out on my own how to get my artificial tail fin off. I may be a very intelligent being, but I also had never really bothered with this form before. I had never paid attention while my Hiccup put on or took off my tail fin… It is harder than it looks, but I manage before the sun comes up. With a happy nod I peer down at Hiccup. He is still asleep, and I plan to be ready before he awakens.

I look back at my tail fin. I should have made Hiccup remove it last night; I think that I may have broken it while trying to get it off, and no doubt a new one will have to be made again. I feel guilty for that; maybe ripping it off with my claws had not been the best idea. Still, even with my left tail fin missing, in this form I _can_ fly. Not far, and not with a passenger, but my wing-span is enough for a glide or a very short flight- still more than the possible long jump in my usual form- and the loss of a tail fin is of no consequence.

Finally I shrug and spread my wings enough to cushion my fall from the rafter before racing to the bed- on two legs. To teach my Hiccup what I need to, but only in the form I am in now. Only with a slim- but tall- human body could I show him how much I love him and teach him about my kind… I could tell him what words we dragons have for our species, using the human tongue. And I could kiss him, should I choose to.

Although, I was unsure what he would think of me. I have spiked black hair, pointed ears, my usual sleek black scales that shine with starlight, my wings and claws… And my ability to retract my sharp, serrated teeth. I would definitely shock him, even if he was not afraid. Especially since I wasn't wearing anything. Oh well. If he wants me to wear clothing, he can dress me himself… And then, later, he can undress me… Oops. Eh, ignore that. Stray thought.

Finally, I could sense the sun rising. The fire was dying down as well. With that done, I decided it was about time my Hiccup awoke. I smiled down at the bed, finding it much easier to do so with a slightly more human mouth, and then leaned forward until my face was right above my Hiccup's.

"Hey… Wake up! It's morning!"

Good, that was pretty quiet…

A minute later, I quickly moved out of the way as my Hiccup bolted out of bed in surprise, and stared at me in shock.

"Wha..?"

And then, of course, he fainted with a thud onto the stone floor.

…Stoick is going to _**kill**_ me if my Hiccup is injured…

**

* * *

-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

I hope you like this. Obviously the pairing is ToothlessHiccup... Following the common rule, Toothless is _seme_ and Hiccup is _uke_. Yes, I am using Japanese terms.

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**NOTICE:** I will be continuing from Third Person Limited (Toothless) POV.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Toothless did have reason to worry about Stoick's reaction. Stoick was a great leader, and the only person who ever managed to wake up before him was Hiccup (with a little help from Toothless). On top of that Stoick had a sixth sense when it came to Hiccup, and had the tendency to show up just after anything happened to the teen. Toothless was well aware of this, and that was why he quickly unfolded his wings so that he could reach the rafters again. The only other good hiding spot was behind the weapons shelf, and that would just mean being within reach should Stoick actually decide to go for a weapon.

Toothless wasn't afraid of Stoick, really… It was easy enough to take him out. Yes, he was a huge Viking, but _Toothless_ was a Night Fury! Nothing could be more powerful than he was! Humanoid form or not. But Stoick was his Hiccup's father, and if he harmed Stoick, the youngling would be very upset. Aside from that, it would upset the truce between the Vikings and dragons of Berk, not just the personal truce between Toothless and Stoick. In such a case, it was easier to attempt to hide in the rafters and pretend not to be a dragon in humanoid form who had caused their human to faint.

…That had sounded better his head.

Just then the sound of heavy footsteps from upstairs reached Toothless, and moments later Stoick was charging down the stairs with a yellow Terror on his shoulder. The Viking lifted Hiccup onto the bed and looked at the rafters just in time to catch Toothless diving away from sight.

"Toothless…" Oh no… The dragon knew that tone. It was the tone Stoick used when Toothless stole an extra fish, or when he decided to blast that horrible eel, or when he chose light the fire himself instead of opting to let the little Terror Stoick named Crispy do it! The only tone worse than that was the tone he used when Toothless tried and hide his Hiccup from the village! "Toothless, I know it's you hiding in the rafters."

Toothless looked around the wooden beam to stare at Stoick with slit-pupiled poison green eyes. After deeming it safe to do so, the Night Fury jumped down from the rafters again, eying Stoick with great caution.

With one look at Toothless's new appearance, Stoick shook his head, "Well, that accounts for the fainting, then. Why do you look like- like _that_?!"

Toothless inspected himself. He didn't look that bad, did he?

"Did I do something wrong? Are my arms out of proportion? That happened last time I wanted to take this form." Toothless asked with a slight tilt of his head. He didn't really take this form often enough to get it perfect. Why transform into such a weak form?

He heard the smack of Stoick's face hitting his hand and looked up.

"No, you're in proportion- Not that! Why do you look slightly human? And how can you go talkin' like us?" Stoick seemed annoyed by the avoidance of an answer, and Toothless hurried to reply, not wanting to fight a sleepy Viking.

"Oh! That! …Eh, all the dragons can if they want… But most of 'em like their normal form? I just wanted to talk to my Hiccup."

Stoick shook his head at the possessive use of Hiccup's name, but instead decided to go back upstairs with a call over his shoulders. It just wasn't worth it to argue with Toothless. Vikings may have horrible stubbornness issues, but dragons had far worse possessiveness issues.

"Stay out of trouble and watch Hiccup! And put on some pants, devil!"

…That went smoother than Toothless thought it would. Stoick must have been sleepy still. With that, the transformed dragon found a spare pair of his Hiccup's pants and pulled them on. They were a little short, but fit for the most part. Although, they were no longer suitable for his Hiccup to wear; Toothless had to tear a hole for my tail. That finished, the Night Fury gently shook Hiccup awake.

And was pleased that this time Hiccup didn't faint.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Next chapter you get some Toothless and Hiccup interaction.

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**NOTICE:** I have not yet decided what POV to use. Please tell me if you like the first person Toothless or third person limited (Toothless) POV more, so that I can edit the chapters to have the same POV and post the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Hiccup seemed confused as to why a humanoid dragon was sitting next to him on the bed, and Toothless didn't know why Hiccup had not said anything. The dragon studied his Hiccup and then, worried that the human had hit his head hard on the floor after all and had lost his voice- no matter how unlikely that scenario was, Toothless was always imagining unconventional ways that his clumsy human could hurt himself, so to the Night Fury it sounded entirely plausible- and began shaking Hiccup back and forth rather roughly.

"Hiccup!!! You can still talk, right?! You didn't hurt yourself when you fainted did you?! Don't die!!!" The sight was only a little more humorous than Toothless in his usual form shaking his Hiccup with a comical worried expression and loud frightened croons. The only way it was made more ridiculous was that the dragon's worries were actually understandable.

"Ow! Toothless I'm- Ow, claws! Fine!! Ouch!" Hiccup had been shocked out of his stupor by the actions of the anxiously worried dragon, and was now entirely assured that this was not just some oddly elaborate ruse that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had come up with. His dragon really was humanoid and sitting there, no matter how impossible it would seem.

Impossible things seemed to be a key characteristic of Berk, these days.

As soon as his Hiccup's words reached him, Toothless was squeezing Hiccup into a tight hug and shouting exclamations of how pleased he was that Hiccup was alright and how Hiccup should stop making him worry so violently. Then the dragon, caught up in his overenthusiastic response to his Hiccup not being injured, pressed a kiss to Hiccup's lips. Of course, this action caused both of them to jump away from each other for totally different reasons: Hiccup had been shocked by the sudden action and Toothless had been cursing himself for loosing all subtlety. Even if it was his Hiccup's fault for making him so happy.

"Er…" Hiccup stated at the same time Toothless let out a whine that was very much a dragon sound. They were interrupted, however, as Crispy flew down the stairs and landed on Hiccup's head- invoking a loud and possessive growl from Toothless- and a loud shout from upstairs reached the two.

"TOOTHLESS!!!!!"

In moments Hiccup had pulled on a shirt and a boot and had thrown the door open, grabbing his riding harness from the hook near the door in the process, while Toothless recovered the damaged tail fin from the rafters and the saddle before rushing out behind his human and using an arm to offer support as they hurried away from the angry Viking.

For this time, Toothless had no doubt in his mind that Stoick was entirely awake and earlier events had caught up with his train of thought.

Once they were a fair distance from the house, Toothless continued to help Hiccup through the dimly-lit village until they reached the forge. Gobber would not be there yet, and it was a good place to hide from prying eyes (Toothless had already noticed several Nightmares and Nadders watching Toothless with disbelief that their 'leader' had chosen a weaker form).

The two entered the forge, and Toothless wordlessly released Hiccup and handed him the tail fin with an embarrassed shrug, "Sorry. Maybe I should have left it on…"

Hiccup took the fake fin and studied it, immediately noticing the problem. Toothless had used his claws to slice through the leather to get off the tail fin. With a sigh, Hiccup sent Toothless an amused glance, "First thing in the morning and I already have a repair job?"

Toothless looked away and pretended to be studying a mace hanging on the wall, "I didn't think removing it would be so hard. You humans create such strange things." Toothless peered over hiss shoulder, one greenish eye visible through his black hair, "I apologized, right? And it is fixable?"

Hiccup, oddly not unsettled in the least that he was talking to Toothless and the dragon was talking right back, nodded, "It won't take more than an hour to replace the straps."

"Then get working on it!!! I wanted to show you something!" Toothless spun to face Hiccup and demanded with a whine of unhappiness that he was being held up from actually spending quality time with his human, "I saw it when we were flying yesterday but it was getting dark so-" With a growl, Toothless suddenly cut off and grabbed Crispy from his Hiccup's shoulder with a hiss.

The Terror had been forgotten in the rush to escape Stoick, but Toothless had just remembered the small yellow dragon. Still confining the tiny dragon in his hand, making sure to pin the reptile's wings, Toothless retreated to a corner, ignoring the shrug from his Hiccup- far to used to Toothless being possessive to really react- and the sound of one of the human gathering what he needed to repair the tail fin. Instead, he glared at the Terror in his hands and started berating Crispy for daring to land on _his_ Hiccup without permission. The next few minutes were filled with low growls and snarls.

**"Stupid Bug Eye, he is _mine_! How dare you perch on _my Hiccup's_ shoulder like that without my permission?!"** Toothless hadn't noticed, but his tail was now lashing as his possessive words came out with more force than needed.

**"I apologize, great Deathly Storm."** Crispy bowed his head, **"My Stoick had anger issues to go with his Viking stubbornness issues. I only wished to hide."**

Toothless growled, but released the smaller dragon and turned to watch Hiccup work. Toothless may not like sharing, but it was not an unusual thing for a Terror to use Hiccup as a hiding spot, and he was far more interested in how Hiccup worked.

The next hour or so was filled with a steady purr from Toothless as he watched his human repair the tail fin.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**NOTICE:** I have decided to use both POVs as this continues... I have an idea that may break the story, but... Well, I like to have my fun. By the way, Hiccup loving Toothless the same way and them having a big relationship will happen, but I will not rush it. What my idea has should bring them closer, and shine some light on why Toothless already cares so much.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Hiccup had finished repairing the tail fin, Toothless and Crispy were both peering out the window into the streets. Vikings were beginning to wander around and go about their business, and the sun was no longer just a beam of light on the horizon that only a dragon had any chance of spotting. Toothless was curious as to when Gobber would arrive, and Crispy was waiting to see if Stoick was going to come check on the Night Fury and human who had managed to wake them earlier. The only thing to distract them from their watch was a triumphant 'Ah-ha!' from Hiccup as he finished sewing on the new strap.

"There we go. Don't break it again, okay?" Hiccup stated, looking over at the two dragons. Almost immediately Toothless was holding the tail fin and inspecting it, making sure that it was suitable and not too different from how it had been before he broke it earlier in the morning. After he dubbed it to be satisfactory, Toothless gave it back to Hiccup.

"Thank you!" Toothless exclaimed, relieved that it was fixed, "Now I can show you want I spotted yesterday!" The humanoid dragon then began tugging off the pants he had worn by Stoick's sleepy demand.

"Wha-What are you doing?!"

Startled, Toothless looked at Hiccup, "Well, we can't get there without flying, and I can't carry you in this form. So I have to change back to my usual form." The dragon then smirked, "What did you _think_ I was doing?" Chuckling at the blush and stutter that his Hiccup had developed at that, Toothless finished pulling off the pants, and smoothly transformed back into his normal form. It was a bit of a relief, actually; he was getting close to not being able to hold the humanoid form anymore. After all, it took a lot of energy to maintain an unnatural form like that.

With a shake of his head and a low grumble, Toothless succeeded in gaining back Hiccup's full attention- his human had frozen in awe at the smooth transformation of humanoid dragon back to full dragon- and he gestured for Hiccup to saddle him and put on the tail fin. Hiccup did without complaint, and then the two of them, plus Crispy, were out the door and into the air, soaring happily toward the forest.

For a while, Toothless showed off to Hiccup, doing flips and spins as he flew, knowing perfectly well that his Hiccup would automatically adjust the tail fin. The black dragon looked over his shoulder at Hiccup and chirped once before diving for the trees and swooping toward the strange find that he had been so eager to show the small Viking. At the bottom of the dive Toothless pulled up and glided happily toward the shiny, glowing rock that he had spotted the evening before. That was when his love of all things shiny took over, and, rather than stopping to show Hiccup the rock, Toothless grabbed the rock. The Night Fury had missed the worried shout that maybe they shouldn't touch the rock and the fact Crispy had grabbed hold of Hiccup's riding harness.

Then they were engulfed in darkness.

* * *

When they saw light again, they were shocked. No longer was it the sunny morning of the day Toothless had planned to make special for his precious human, but it was night and they were looking down a Berk from the top of Hiccup's house. There were fires and flames burning everywhere and all three victims of the blackness were able to see the cause. A dragon attack. Albeit one that was just beginning, but it was still quite a shock.

"Odin no- not now. Hiccup, stay inside. The village needs my help."

The three companions jumped slightly and within moments were looking over the edge of the house as what looked to be a younger version of Stoick charged from the house and down the steps to the rest of the village, leaving behind a tiny boy with red hair.

"Odin help us… I remember this day…" Hiccup breathed in shock, "That's me Toothless. I was only four when this attack happened. We have got to get out of here befor-"

Hiccup was cut off as a familiar sound flooded the air- the sound of a Night Fury charging a blast when flying at top speed. Toothless let out a small cry as he watched a tower not far from the house be shot down and listened to the familiar calls of Vikings telling each other to get down. Toothless turned his head back to nuzzle his Hiccup before taking to the air, making sure to keep to the shadows and out of sight. It wasn't hard to do, seeing as Toothless was in his element, but it was still an odd experience, seeing as all three knew that there was another Night Fury out there.

The younger version of Toothless.

Clearly Toothless was aware of this and also remembered this attack, because he had his eyes wide open, scanning for the dark form of himself. He seemed to find what he was looking for, because the next moment Toothless and Hiccup were at full speed.

"Night Fury! Get down!"

The shouts became louder as they heard the familiar sound of the charge again, followed by Toothless charging as well. The first sound of a charge was replaced by the blast itself, but it was blocked from it's target- the house that the younger Hiccup was still frozen outside of- by Toothleess's blast. Then the little Hiccup was lifted into the air by Toothless and just as quickly deposited by the trees behind the house.

As they sped higher into the air, Hiccup leaned forward and whispered to his dragon and best friend, "Thank you, Toothless."

Toothless nodded in response before turning eyes forward. He had spotted his younger self again, and in an effort to stop the attack from being worse than it had to be, the older Night Fury charged a blast once more. There was a screech of pain and Hiccup could just make out the younger Night Fury trying to maintain a flight path as it was shot to the ground over Raven Point- the same area that several years later Hiccup would befriend Toothless in.

"Let's get out of here." Hiccup whispered, and with a worried growl, Toothless followed toward the same spot his younger self had fallen.

Because he remembered the days after that night in a way that Hiccup didn't.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

I couldn't believe it. That sound… Another Deathly Storm?! But I was the last! I released my blast, and watched as the blast from the other Deathly Storm- I knew it had to be, only we have that color of blast- deflected mine from hitting the house of the Viking leader. I swooped higher into the sky, and was surprised to see the one who had defected my blast had a human on his back.

I growled, ready to fire another blast at the one who would befriend one of the Vikings who had harmed us even more than the Green Death, but the other Deathly Storm had moved a hatchling from by the house into hiding and had disappeared again. Then I felt a searing pain. In my rage at seeing the other Deathly Storm with a human, I had stopped listening for the sound of a charging blast.

My left tail fin had been hit, and while I could feel it, I could not move it. Trying to keep my flight path straight, I found myself falling from the sky.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**NOTICE:** And so they are in the past. Not much more than how they got there, sorry. But starting next chapter there will be lots of interaction between the older and younger Toothless and Hiccup. Mostly the older Toothless and Hiccup with the younger Toothless watching. However, I may also rewrite this without the weird time travel thing if not many people like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless touched down lightly in the strangely different, yet familiar, cove with care. Hiccup had passed out as soon as the adrenalin rush had left his system, even though he had somehow managed to keep adjusting Toothless's false tail fin. It was darker now, and quieter, so far away from the village. Toothless didn't relax, however, even as he managed to detach his Hiccup from the saddle and hide him among the rocks that guarded the only human-sized entrance to the cove.

Toothless knew that his younger self had fallen here; he could remember that much. But where he had hidden was lost in his memories of the following days. It was for that reason that Toothless ignored how Crispy took it upon himself to stand guard over Hiccup, instead scanning the edges of the cliff for any sign of his younger self. With a glance over his shoulder at the small Terror and his Hiccup, the Night Fury stepped further into the open, regretting it almost as soon as he was tackled to the ground by his younger self.

With a roll of his eyes, not quite believing that he had ever been bad at pinning, Toothless rolled so that he had the younger Night Fury pinned beneath him.

**"That would not have pinned a Tiny Wing."** Toothless grumbled in annoyance, letting go of the smaller Dragon and moving into position in front of the space he had hidden Hiccup in, **"Go burn yourself a bed, Ash Fall."**

It felt odd using that name, especially since he had thought of himself as 'Toothless' ever since his first flight with Hiccup. But it would be far less confusing to refer to his younger self as Ash Fall instead of 'younger self' all the time, and so that was the name Toothless used, keeping one eye on Ash Fall as the younger dragon stared blankly.

**"How- you- You know my name?"** The younger dragon finally managed to form words, though he appeared baffled as to how Toothless had any way of learning it.

Toothless just found the question amusing, **"You should spend more time listening to the Bug Eyes and Spike Blasts. They gossip quite a bit; mostly about the Green Death who must be fed, and the little Ash Fall who no Vikings have ever seen. You will not, however, find any word of me I'm afraid."** Ash Fall and Toothless locked gazes, and Toothless looked over his younger self. Was he really so easily distracted back then? Ignoring the thought, Toothless batted Crispy away and easily sank to the ground, blocking his Hiccup from view.

Ash Fall noticed the action and bristled, **"Who are you?!"**

**"My name is Toothless."**

Ash Fall snarled loudly at this reply, and took a threatening step forward, **"Your real name!"**

Toothless snarled back, baring dagger-sharp teeth, **"As far as I am concerned, Toothless is my real name. My human gave it to me, and I have grown fond of it. Now, go burn yourself a bed. I know my blast hit your tail fin; you won't be flying anywhere until it's healed."**

Ash Fall was taken aback by the retort, but saw better than to attack the older Night Fury again at the moment. Even if this 'Toothless' was so fond of humans as to accept the name one gave him, Toothless clearly was not soft. The other dragon could not have been more than a few years older than Ash Fall, but experience was experience and as much as Ash Fall hated to admit it, Toothless had more experience. So Ash Fall retreated to the other side of the cove and burned himself a bed. Ash Fall intended to learn more about the mysterious Night Fury and human as soon as he awoke again, even if it meant fighting with Toothless. The younger Night Fury would need his rest.

Crispy, glaring at Toothless from the bed it had burned next to the rocks, was forgotten.

* * *

In the morning Toothless transformed back into his humanoid form in order to both make explanations easier and to practice maintaining the form. The sun was already high in the sky, and as his Hiccup sleepily removed the artificial tail fin, Toothless had taken to watching Ash Fall try to climb the cliff walls of the cove. Toothless knew it was a lost cause; after all, the determination to get out had only become so great as to be able to complete the task when he knew his Hiccup was in danger. The cliffs were sheer; there were not enough places to grab hold that were the right size for the claws of a Night Fury.

"So, your name was Ash Fall?" Hiccup asked, finally folding the fin and placing it with the discarded saddle.

"Uh-huh. But I do like the name Toothless more. It has the same 'Hiccup Flair' as your leg and my fin." Toothless stated, flinching as Ash Fall somehow managed to land on his face, "Ow… I remember that. Retractable teeth became even more of a blessing after that. I could have bitten my tongue off. Anyway, you released me, so I had a reason not to hurt you, but Ash Fall doesn't, Hiccup. You'll have to calm him down to make this place any sort of safe- and we have no place to go so you do have to." Toothless looked at his Hiccup, who was preparing to leave, "And what are you doing?"

Hiccup looked back over his shoulder, "Something stupid."

With that line Hiccup was working his way up the cliff and disappeared from sight, leaving three dragons in the cove.

As soon as Hiccup was out of sight, Toothless looked over at Ash Fall, who had stopped trying to escape the cove in favor of watching the interaction between Hiccup and Toothless. The, with a huff, both dragons looked away and started to co about their own business. After all, there was no point in bothering each other now.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

I had not noticed last night… Toothless, the other Night Fury who had shot me from the sky, is missing a tail fin. Instead he had a fake fin attached to his tail. It has obviously been made by a human. Maybe even the little human Toothless is so intent to guard over. The two were talking, but I was too busy trying to get out of the cove to hear what they were saying.

Why would that human bother helping a dragon fly again? It has to be a trick. The human has to want to destroy us. He is clearly a Viking… But he seemed too at ease. I don't understand those two. And I am certain that at least the human cannot be trusted.

Because that human smells of many dragons, and his false foot is attached to a stump that smells of the Green Death's flame.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	6. Chapter 6

Evening came and Toothless could be found stretched out on the sand with his wings fully extended. The warm sun had been great for sunning, and with Hiccup gone for now, all three dragons had taken to the activity. Ash Fall had made sure to be on the opposite side of the cove from Crispy and Toothless, and Crispy had made sure to be well out of Toothless's reach. With Hiccup gone for more than an hour, Toothless had quickly become irritable, and while he was still in humanoid form the older Night Fury was more than a match for a Terror. Alternating between staring anxiously at the spot he knew Hiccup would appear through and glaring at random spots in the cove, Toothless looked every bit as angry as he felt he had right to be.

Tension in the cove was steadily building. Even Ash Fall, who was as typical of his age as overconfident as a Nightmare, had taken to slowly inching further away from Toothless. The worry of an extremely possessive dragon was never something to be taken lightly. Even the youngest of hatchlings knew that.

Luckily, before Toothless's patience could snap, there was a grunt and a large wicker basket was shoved through the gap in the rocks guarding the entrance to the cove. Almost immediately the one carrying the basket- Hiccup- was tackled into a very tight hug by Toothless.

"Hiccup! Where were you?! You could have been attacked by something and injured or killed and I wouldn't even be able to get to you- …You _stink_. Why do you smell like smoke?" Toothless released his hug and stepped back to take a closer look at his Hiccup. The young Viking was a little singed and ruffled, and smelled heavily of the charred village they had left behind the night before.

"I do not stink. And I was going to go get food for all of us. I managed to get a fishing pole too, so that I shouldn't have to go back." Hiccup looked at Ash Fall, who had moved into a standing position, and then back at Toothless, "Now the question is how to divide up the fish."

Toothless snorted and draped himself over Hiccup's shoulders, "Do you have to feed them too? Can't you leave Ash Fall and Crispy to hunt on their own?" Toothless was, in fact, jealous that his human wanted to share the fish with the others.

"No, Toothless. You know how hard it is to catch fish without being able to fly," Toothless turned his head away and scowled at nothing in response to the pointed look his Hiccup gave him, "And Crispy gets fed too. We can't leave him out."

With a snort of annoyance, Toothless kissed Hiccup behind his ear and whispered, "I don't like sharing. Especially your attention."

Released by Toothless immediately afterwards, Hiccup spun around… only to see Toothless had transformed back into his usual form to avoid explaining his actions. With a blush still lingering on his face, Hiccup opened the wicker basket and tossed one of the fish inside to Crispy. After gulping down his supper, Crispy was patted on the head and quickly hurried over to the rocks to hide from Toothless, who did not appreciate Crispy stealing attention from Hiccup.

While Toothless was distracted, Hiccup dumped half of the fish from the basket onto the ground- tossing away one of those ever persistent eels in the process- and started edging around the cove toward Ash Fall.

* * *

Ash Fall spun around at the sound of limping feet. He had been distracted by the possessive behavior Toothless had been showing, and did not notice Hiccup walking toward him. The young Night Fury snarled loudly, but was surprised when all the human did was stop and put down the basket, before tossing away the knife on his belt as though it were routine to do so. It was enough to shock Ash Fall into stopping his snarl and starting to stare at the clearly mentally damaged human.

But the shock lessened and Ash Fall backed up a step with a growl when the human stepped forward again.

"Okay, I'll go away. I'll just leave the fish, okay?" Hiccup dumped the fish onto the ground and slowly backed away before turning around and making his way back over to the other side of the cove.

For a moment, Ash Fall watched Hiccup leave. He had seen what the boy did. All the dragons were given a sufficient amount of food, but the boy had not kept any for himself. What's more, Toothless had noticed the fish and had eaten them all while his human was distracted with delivering half of the basket to Ash Fall.

The younger Night Fury could feel himself doubting his initial opinion of this scrap of a human. The youngling was not just willing to feed the dragon that he rode, but also the other hungry dragons in the cove. With a glance back at Toothless and his missing tail fin, and another glance at Hiccup, Ash Fall started to eat the fish that had been left for him. The boy could be given a chance, he supposed.

After all, the boy did know enough to remove any eels from the fish basket.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

I really worry about my Hiccup, sometimes. Although, it does seem ridiculous to me. I know exactly what Ash Fall is thinking. Ash Fall will not accept my Hiccup entirely; not yet. But the way my Hiccup has with all dragons will get through to my younger self, eventually.

As my Hiccup approached again, I curled my tail around him, watching Ash Fall carefully. My Hiccup is far too kind. Unlike me, Ash Fall does have his tail fin; he will have it for several years yet. Even if it cannot be moved at the moment, it would still give him enough stability to fish. Instead Ash Fall eats the provided fish, eying my Hiccup as he does so.

I snarl at him, and grab my Hiccup's shirt with my teeth, then drag him to the ground and wrap my paws around him along with my wings. Of course, my Hiccup protests, but I will not let my Hiccup go!

Ash Fall is giving my Hiccup a chance. And even if he is me… He is now in the same category as all the dragons who tried to capture my Hiccup's attention.

And even if my Hiccup does not understand why, I reserve the right to be jealous of myself.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

The following week fell into a routine. In the morning Hiccup would struggle out of Toothless's grasp and set out to fish away from the cove. The mornings would find Toothless and Crispy waiting for Hiccup to return, and Ash Fall waiting to see if the weak scrap of a human was really going to be returning without a Viking search party. In the afternoon Hiccup would return with half a basket full of fish and start a fire to cook his meal for the day. After Hiccup finished, Toothless would transform into his humanoid form and help Hiccup catch enough fish to finish filling the basket from the cove itself. Crispy would go hunting at those times. Ash Fall simply took to trying to move his injured tail fin or trying to escape the cove, depending on his mood. In the evening the basket of fish would be divided between Toothless and Ash Fall, and Hiccup would find himself in the possessive hold of a non-humanoid Toothless for the rest of the night. Ash Fall had lost some of his suspicion over the week, but was now showing a curiosity in what he considered to be unusual behavior from a human.

But on the seventh day of being in the cove, things changed. That morning Hiccup saddled Toothless and strapped the false tail fin to his dragon's tail. Then Toothless and Hiccup flew off with the basket, leaving Ash Fall and Crispy to sun themselves. Less than an hour later the two had returned with a full basket of fish, and the fun had started. Leaving the saddle and tail fin on Toothless, Hiccup and the older Night Fury started a game. Hiccup chased Toothless around the cove, being splashed and playfully growled at. Eventually Toothless let himself be caught when he noticed Hiccup was limping worse than usual, and the young Viking swung into the saddle. The two flew around the cove for a moment before they landed again- Toothless not really wanting to fly when he could tell his Hiccup was hurting a bit- and Hiccup started removing the saddle and tail fin so that Toothless could receive a good scratching. Neither paid any attention to Ash Fall.

The younger dragon had been watching the actions of the two ever since the morning, wondering how exactly it was that Toothless could play with the boy like a hatchling when a Viking village was so close by. It was baffling to Ash Fall. They chased, slept, and apparently hunted, always together. A strange feeling built in Ash Fall's chest as he watched Toothless practically purr from the small hands scratching his scales.

Suddenly, Ash Fall wanted some attention from the human as well. Standing from where he was laying on top of a rock, Ash Fall spread his wings for balance and proceeded to clumsily glide halfway around the cove before awkwardly landing. With how difficult the action was with only an _injured_ fin, Ash Fall briefly wondered how hard it was to do with _no_ fin. However, the thought was chased away as Ash Fall heard an angry shout and noticed the now-humanoid Toothless enthusiastically worrying over the human.

The feeling swelled up again.

Ash Fall growled inwardly and charged forward, halting when he found the humanoid Toothless suddenly standing in front of him, growling deep in his throat.

**"What do you want with _my_ human?!"** Toothless spread his wings wide and bared his teeth aggressively at Ash Fall, making sure that Hiccup was blocked from view. Well, mostly blocked from view. Toothless failed to notice that he was standing on Hiccup's metal leg, a fact that he was quickly alerted to.

"Toothless, you're standing on my leg. Again." The exasperated tone of Hiccup's voice caused Toothless to look down a moment to see if the statement was true, but that was all the time that Ash Fall needed. The younger Night Fury used his head to toss Toothless a short distance away and into the water, ignoring the annoyed yell the action resulted in. Then Ash Fall lowered his head and stared into the human's eyes. What he could see startled Ash Fall.

This human had care in his eyes, along with amusement that Toothless had been tossed away with such ease. There was a small amount of fear as well, which was expected. After all, Ash Fall had made sure not to let the human close, and had just tossed away the boy's only protection. None of this was shocking.

The loneliness was. This boy, this Viking, was not completely lonely, Ash Fall noted. He obviously was happy- maybe overjoyed- with Toothless's company, and seemed friendly with the yellow Terror as well. But the boy was still lonely. It was that kind of loneliness that still showed simply because it had been there for so long.

With an understanding kind of snort, Ash Fall pressed his nose to the Viking's cheek before stepping back. The boy was no threat. There would be no sudden attack by Vikings, led here by the boy. The cove would only have peace and food and dragons bonding with a scrap of a human who could hardly be called a Viking. There would only be eased loneliness. That was why Ash Fall decided that, while he was not going to act like a hatchling, he _would_ give the human some attention. Loneliness was a painful thing, as Ash Fall knew all too well.

Toothless, standing several feet away, watched with narrowed eyes. His younger self just had a change of heart, and Toothless was not pleased about this. Of course, the events of these days in the past were what had caused him to accept Hiccup and care for him so much in the first place, but it was just so easy to separate himself from Ash Fall.

Ash Fall had not seen the Green Death fall, Toothless had.

Ash Fall had not bonded with Hiccup through flight, Toothless had.

Ash Fall had not seen humans and dragons living in peace, Toothless had.

Ash Fall had not watched the nestling grow into a youngling and stop the fighting.

Toothless had taken part in the process.

A snarl built in the back of Toothless's throat as he seamlessly transformed back into the fully dragon Night Fury and roared so loudly that the woods went quiet around them after all the birds screeched and flew high into the air. Then Toothless charged, knocking Ash Fall away from _his_ Hiccup. The elder Night Fury stood over Hiccup, eyes showing the same wild ferociousness that they had when Fireworm had nearly killed Hiccup in the dragon training arena. With a second piercing roar, Toothless spread his wings and pinned the shocked Ash Fall to the ground. Teeth extended, Toothless prepared to kill the one who dared to try and steal his Hiccup.

"Toothless, STOP!"

Toothless froze, then quickly climbed off of Ash Fall at the sound of Hiccup's shout. In moments Ash Fall had climbed to his feet and had retreated away to the other side of the cove once more, watching as Toothless possessively held the human to his chest, wings folded to create a barrier in front of them. The Night Furies locked gazes.

Supper was late that night.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

I have been driven away from the human, but I will not give up. That human is different from the Vikings in the village. He knows dragons. I want to know why this human is different.

…And why I crave attention from this boy.

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon (c) Disney and Dreamworks. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup was not able to go fishing on his own the next day. Toothless had decided that Hiccup was not allowed out of his sight. As a result Hiccup and Toothless once more set out in the morning and returned less than an hour later with a full basket of fish. The rest of the day, however, was nothing like the day before. Toothless decided to keep his Hiccup from spending time with Crispy or Ash Fall with the only way he knew to be effective: holding onto his Hiccup and refusing to let him go for any reason. Not even to eat. It was a humorous sight.

However, it was not a needed sight. Especially to the thoroughly annoyed Night Fury on the other side of the cove. All night Ash Fall had brooded over Toothless's possessiveness of the human, and he wanted a chance to have the human to himself. Unfortunately, it appeared that the chance would not be coming anytime soon, and that annoyed Ash Fall to no end. Why was Toothless so set against letting him near Hiccup? Was the bond of the two deeper than Ash Fall had initially thought? The younger Night Fury glanced over his shoulder and managed to move his tail fin. A few seconds later, and with a happy snort Ash Fall flew away from the cove.

He would return, of course, but this way Ash Fall could plan away from suspicious eyes.

* * *

Toothless was very pleased to see Ash Fall leave, despite being aware of what his young self was up to. With the younger dragon gone, Toothless was free to take his humanoid form and spend time with his Hiccup. And seeing as Crispy was gone hunting, there was only one question in Toothless's mind.

Why wait?

Toothless released his Hiccup and transformed into his humanoid form in one great motion. And then, not giving Hiccup any time to think and remembering that all subtlety had been damned already, Toothless closed his eyes and crashed his lips to Hiccup's. Wrapping his arms around the scrap of a Viking, the Night Fury ignored Hiccup's escape attempts in favor of being absolutely certain that Hiccup understood he belonged to Toothless.

And Hiccup did try to get away. He squirmed and tried to shove Toothless away, but it was no use. Toothless was bigger and stronger despite the change in form, and he was just so good at kissing… Hiccup slowly stopped resisting and hesitantly allowed himself to kiss back, earning a rumbling purr for the trouble. It was a sound so similar to the one Toothless made when Hiccup buffed his scales, but it was also so different. What other sounds could Toothless make as a human-dragon that no human could make? Hiccup copied Toothless and wrapped his arms back around the Night Fury, trailing his fingers over the thin membrane of the dragon's wings.

In mere moments Toothless had released a pleased snarl as he pinned Hiccup to a boulder. Toothless half-opened his eyes and released Hiccup's mouth to let the boy breathe, leaning over his so that he could playfully lap at Hiccup's ear before whispering into it in a tone that was as cold as ice at the same time it was lovingly possessive.

"You are _mine_ Hiccup… I won't let anyone take you from me. Not even my younger self," Another lap at Hiccup's ear earned Toothless a groan, and the dragon grinned widely as he finished the statement, "None of them deserve you. And they _never_ will."

Toothless pulled back after that, staring down through half-lidded acidic green eyes at the flushed and panting Viking teenager, and smirked deviously before sneaking a hand down Hiccup's pants and grabbing his prize. Then the human-dragon watched in rapt fascination as the red that covered Hiccup grew deeper and the boy's eyes widened in response to the action before clawless human hands moved.

In a surprisingly quick amount of time and with a surprising amount of strength, Hiccup's blunt nails dug into the scales on Toothless's back at the same time the dragon was roughly yanked down again by his hair so that the two were locking lips once again. Toothless let out a tiny surprised yelp that melted into another pleased snarl, and viciously nipped at Hiccup's lips, careful not to extend his teeth all the way and injure his human. Then Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup's flesh leg and purred softly as he ground his hand against Hiccup.

It was too much for the small Viking, and he reached his peak in that moment. Toothless reluctantly withdrew and looked down at the distinctly disheveled human. Hiccup had passed out on the boulder, with his metal leg taking most of his weight. The blush had not yet died down, but Hiccup's gasps and pants had.

And the best thing was that it was _Toothless_ who had driven him to such a state…

With all care Toothless lifted the human with one arm and laid Hiccup out on the ground before laying down on his own stomach and spreading his wings. The action played a double role of allowing Toothless to sun himself while protecting Hiccup. No one else should see Hiccup while he was in such a vulnerable state… Least of all Ash Fall, who would no doubt return soon.

So, lapping traces of Hiccup from his soiled hand, Toothless fell into a light sleep with his human until the evening.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

I can't believe I actually did that. As odd as it seems, I can completely believe that Toothless did that: with how possessive he is compared to the other dragons, I didn't expect much else. Still, why did _I_ kiss _Toothless_ back?!

And I did more than that too! I was panting and gasping and making sure that Toothless couldn't get away…

I am so dead when Dad finds out about this. Astrid is unpredictable, who knows what she'll do. They won't care about how I feel… And it does feel so good to be loved and love someone-

Hell.

_Hell._

…I'm in love with Toothless. I'm in love with a dragon…

……And I don't mind……

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a little known fact that a dragon's light sleep was about as deep as a human's deep sleep. It was for that reason that when Hiccup awoke after a lazy hour of sleep, he was able to worm his way out from under Toothless's wings and head out into the forest. Hiccup really needed to think about his revelation- _away_ from Toothless- and for once how deeply dragons tended to sleep was a good thing. There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that the typical possessiveness of Toothless would make the dragon keep Hiccup from leaving, and with all his searching to find a way back home, Hiccup simply could not stay in Toothless's company all day. Especially after a revelation like the one he had just had.

He… Loved Toothless. As more than a friend. As a… what, exactly?

Hiccup knew. He just did not want to accept it, despite not really caring that he loved Toothless in that manner. He loved Toothless in the same way that his parents had loved each other. Neither would ever turn their back on the other if they had the choice, and would grow insanely jealous if they felt the other was not paying them any mind. It was a dangerous and no doubt forbidden love. There was no telling how anyone in Berk- human or dragon- would take it. And hiccup could just picture the taunting from the others now…

"…Some people fall in love with a lovely woman, or maybe an ugly old hag, but not me! No! I fall in love with a dragon. A _male_ dragon. Ugh…. The gods really do hate me…" Hiccup stared up at the trees as he walked along. He felt so alone walking through here. Just like he had when he walked to Berk the first afternoon they spent in the past. Crispy was hunting, Toothless was sleep-sunning, and Ash Fall was who knows where, most likely not returning, and not exactly the type to follow.

It was too quiet without the dragons. They were almost always with Hiccup, almost always making some form of noise… Without them, the forest just seemed far too silent. The birds and the wind just didn't add up to the amount of noise a playful- or possessive, in the case of Toothless- dragon could make.

In fact, the silence was on such a level that it distracted Hiccup from his surroundings, and the young Viking failed to notice the creature following him through the forest.

Dragons were not the only threat on Berk, just the one that stood out the most. Occasionally there would be other Viking tribes, and often there were wolves and wild dogs in the forest. It was one of these such wolves that was following Hiccup. The boy was scrawny, walked with a limp, and was obviously weak. It was the nature of wolves to attack the old or weak- that way prey would continue to be plentiful. They were not like dragons, who tended to only attack the threats. And lone wolves were desperate creatures; Hiccup was a prime target.

But the young Viking continued to limp through the forest, unaware of the birds stopping their singing as they noticed a potential threat. He was too caught up in his thoughts. The wolf grew nearer, and nearer, and then, just as it began to pounce… A blur of black, the cause of the birds halting in the joyous song, kicked the wolf. There was a yelp, and the wolf went running away. Hiccup fell over himself as he spun around, and stared at the figure that had driven away the wolf.

It was Ash Fall, in a humanoid form that would have looked just like the form Toothless favored, were it not for the longer hair and a few flaws with the proportions of his body (he had made his arms too long; not by too much, but enough to be noticeable.) Ash Fall also had both halves of his tail fin, unlike the humanoid-dragon currently sunning himself in the cove, unaware of Hiccup leaving.

Suddenly, the angry dragon spun around and glared down at Hiccup, before starting to rant, "You! You, human, have to be the worst Viking I have ever met! You're tiny! A toothpick for dragons," Ash Fall barely took note of the flat expression on Hiccup's face at that comment, "You stick out like a sore thumb; most dragons would barely notice you unless you were the only human in sight because you're about the same amount of a threat as a _frog_! You have one leg and limp about, and you willingly give up your only weapon! Then you wander out into a forest filled with creatures bigger than yourself, and don't even notice a wolf following you! And you don't even have the sense to bring some form of protection with you! And you're so quiet! Why can't you just burst into the open shouting at the top of your lungs the way the proper Vikings do? You're scrawny and weak… and you somehow got a Deathly Storm to like you. _Two_ Deathly Storms. You catch enough fish for two dragons and barely eat enough to give you any energy at all, you give a dragon back it's flight, you get rid of those disgusting, poisonous eels, and you manage to get those other two to play like hatchlings!"

Ash Fall glared harder at Hiccup, "You somehow make dragons trust you. You made _me_ trust you. You and your big, lonely eyes. I should have killed you. I should have killed you so many times over-!!!"

The dragon hissed deeply and grabbed hold of Hiccup's arm, "I don't know what you're doing every day. But from now on I'm going with you! I want to know more about you, little human, and your _friends_ won't let me get close, otherwise."

Hiccup, who had been completely thrown off by Ash Fall, blinked several times and then answered, "…I couldn't stop you anyway. If you want to follow me, then you can. But I go to the village a lot. I doubt you want to follow me there."

With that, Hiccup pulled free and turned his back on Ash Fall, starting forward again. His destination was a clearing in the forest that was characterized by a pond. It was a good place to fish, and an even better place to think. And aside from that, it was far enough from the village of Berk that no one would be bothering him there. But Ash Fall did not know that was where Hiccup was going, and the Viking hoped the mention of the village would deter the dragon.

Hiccup should have known better. Ash Fall simply growled his disapproval that such a weak human visit such a dangerous place, and followed. The village was in the other direction, after all. And Hiccup clearly did not have common sense, if he went around befriending dragons.

With the sun now beginning to sink lower, the two reached the clearing that had been Hiccup's destination.

* * *

**--ONE PERSON POV--**

…He's gone! My Hiccup is gone! I woke up, and he was no longer sleeping under my wing!

I have some idea of where he is… And where my younger self is, but… Well, my more recent memories drown out those that I had at the point in time I was Ash Fall.

Wait.

Grrrr… If Ash Fall so much as lays a claw on my Hiccup…

**I will tear him limb from limb!**

**

* * *

**

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

The clearing was a very nice place to think. It was an equal distance from Berk and from the cove that had become something of a second home. It was a nice, quiet circle with a small pond that was perfect for fishing. The only real problem was that Toothless knew where it was.

Hiccup stared up at the sky, and sighed before sinking down on top of a rock. How, exactly, was he supposed to get home? Especially with Ash Fall determined to follow him around! Really, Hiccup had enough of that with Crispy- at the entire dragon population of Berk, but that didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered was the Night Fury with trust issues and stubbornness that rivaled a Viking.

The Night Fury who was currently staring right at Hiccup, only inches from his face.

With a surprised shout, Hiccup fell backward off of the rock. A twin surprised shout could be heard from Ash Fall as he jumped backward, having just been unintentionally kicked by Hiccup's metal leg. For a moment, the two glared at each other, but that soon ended when Hiccup had a realization. Jumping to his feet- only pausing to hiss in pain from the mistreatment of his recovering stump- Hiccup whooped and punched the air.

"That's it! The Shining Stone of the Mood Dragons! A shining stone got us here- another should get us back! Thank you, Ash Fall!" Hiccup immediately started for the trees, but instead tripped and fell. Luckily, the amount of time it had taken him to first think about Ash Fall being as stubborn as a Viking, and then to realize Ash Fall was inches away and have a glaring match with the human dragon, was enough time for Toothless to make it from the cove to Hiccup's 'secret' clearing.

Toothless caught Hiccup and glared at the perceived threat of Ash Fall. The younger Night Fury had been about to catch Hiccup himself, all the while looking annoyed that Hiccup was so clumsy. The two seemed to be at odds. Ash Fall was just curious about how a human could be so different from those he knew. Toothless was afraid those feelings would change too quickly.

Hiccup just didn't want a _worse_ paradox than they already had.

It was for that very reason that Hiccup shoved the two Night Furies away from him and looked around for Crispy. The Terror had followed Toothless and was sitting on a tree branch, watching the scene and ready to flee should the two larger, more powerful dragons decide to wage war. With a sigh, Hiccup called Crispy down and looked at the two mildly put-off dragons on either side of him.

"Toothless, we're visiting the Bog Burglars." The words were strangely resolute for a statement coming from Hiccup's mouth. There was a force there that usually was not.

"The Bog Burglars? Why?" Toothless was puzzled by the statement itself, and not so much Hiccup's tone. He had heard Hiccup speak like that on several occasions.

"The Shining Stone of the Mood Dragons." Hiccup stated, once more starting to walk. He ignored the look of disbelief from all of the dragons. He knew this could be considered one of his crazier plans, especially since at this point the Viking-Dragon War was still going on. However, it was necessary. This was the only for-sure lead he had. They would just need to get used to it.

* * *

**"Why are you following us?!"** Toothless snorted as they flew through the air toward Bog Burglar territory. Ash Fall had once again decided to follow, and was amusing himself by doing tricks and looping circles around Toothless.

**"Because I have nothing better to do."** Ash Fall replied to Toothless as though it should be obvious, aiming a very small puff of fire at the older Night Fury's foot.

Toothless and Hiccup had rolled away from the puff of fire in a moment, and Toothless snarled at Ash Fall angrily. That could have endangered Hiccup! **"Go keep too many from dying on a raid! Leave us alone! You can fly now!"**

Ash Fall didn't reply, knowing there was no answer he could give that would pacify the older dragon. Especially since Toothless was so possessive of his human rider. He would just have to be quiet for a while and hope that he would be at least somewhat forgiven.

Toothless ignored the behavior, quickly banking left and diving toward the island that could be seen below.

It was night, and no one would be able to spot Toothless or Ash Fall. They were designed for flying in the dark without being seen. It was their element. And since _all_ Vikings were currently at war with the dragons, being raided to feed the Green Death, it was the best cover they could have. The Mood Dragons lived in a nest uncontrolled by the Green Death not far from the Bog Burglar village, and they would have to land fairly close to the human dwellings to reach it.

The dragons silently swooped over the village, careful not to let their presence be known. To Toothless it was child's play, even with a saddle and fake tail fin. Sweeping across the area without being noticed was simply what he did. To Ash Fall, it took more effort. He was used to being noticed. He may not steal food, but he attacked the humans just as strongly as any other dragon- from a safe distance away. He was not like Toothless, who had taken to only being noticed when he wished to be.

He remembered what Stoick had been telling Gobber about on the ship leading to Death.

_"I can't believe it, Gobber! Dragons have killed hundreds of us! And what does he say?! 'We've killed thousands of them!' Like we are the ones at fault! Hah! They attacked us first. We did nothing wrong."_

Toothless landed on the outskirts of the village and turned his head back to look at Hiccup. He hoped that the young Viking knew what he was doing. The war was strong until the Green Death fell, and this could just turn into another one of those battles that added to the hundreds and thousands killed.

"…We'll be fine." Hiccup stated, climbing out of the saddle and patting Toothless's neck, "And then we'll be home."

Toothless nodded and nuzzled Hiccup as Crispy- for once going un-scolded- climbed to sit on Hiccup's head with a nod of agreement.

It was this scene, watched by an awkward Ash Fall, that was interrupted by a small but demanding voice.

"Who awe you?!"

Spinning around and almost falling in the process, Hiccup found himself staring at a little girl with short, blond, tangled hair, and a glare that could rival Stoick's. Hiccup had a sneaking suspicion about who this was, but he needed to make sure.

"Hiccup. And you?"

The little girl puffed with pride, "I'm Camicazi, Heir and Hope to the Tribe of the Bog Burglars!"

They just had to be caught by a three-year-old, didn't they?

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

That boy claims to be called Hiccup! Weird. He must be a Hooligan! But… why does he have evil dragons with him?

…I wonder if I can pet them..?

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup was amazed. Yes, they had been found by a three-year-old Camicazi (which gave him a sneaking suspicion for the reason Camicazi so enthusiastically clung to him in the future), which should have been the worst thing that could happen to them. The Bog-Burglars should have been on them in moments, if Camicazi was about. But the fact was that no Bog-Burglars besides Camicazi had jumped out at them. Camicazi had thrown herself at the four companions, and had successfully trapped Toothless's snout in a hug.

Hiccup had never seen anything like it before. There was Toothless, looking completely unsure as to what he was supposed to do with a Viking toddler clinging to his snout, and Camicazi, looking for all the world like this was the happiest moment in her life. She seemed oblivious to Ash Fall, who was looking at her like she was insane, and Crispy, hiding behind Hiccup.

"Oh oh! Ewil-dwagon is smooth!" Camicazi squealed, letting go of Toothless and giggling.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, silently asking just what he was supposed to do now. When all Hiccup could do was shrug helplessly, Toothless gently nudged the child over to Hiccup. Of course, as soon as she noticed this, Camicazi tackled Hiccup, causing the teen to fall backwards and nearly squish poor Crispy. At the same time, Toothless began to panic over Hiccup, and Ash Fall chortled with ill-concealed amusement.

Camicazi noticed what she had done, and let go of the teen as fast as she could, before peering up at Hiccup and saying with as much conviction as a three-year-old could muster, "As Heiw to the Bog-Buwglew twibe, and thanks fow letting me pet the ewil-dwagon, I, Camicazi, will sewwe as escowt!"

The day just kept getting better and better. Hiccup knew from past experience that as soon as Camicazi decided something, you were not going to change her mind for anything. It was let the toddler 'escort' them on their quest to the Mood Dragon den, or have a swarm of Bog-Burglars attack them.

Within moments, Hiccup decided that Camicazi was the least of the two dangers. He knew, again from past (or was it really future?) experience, that Camicazi was one of the few Vikings who actually _listened_. It would be easier to keep her safe, rather than face down an entire village.

"Thank you, Camicazi. We're going to the Mood Dragon nest." Hiccup stated, accepting Toothless's support as he stood up and winced. Hiccup had the feeling that his leg would get infected if this visit to the past took much longer.

Camicazi, for her part, looked delighted, and was oblivious to Hiccup's pain, "Oh! I know whewe the Mood Dwagon nest is! Mama said newer to go thewe!" She grinned toothily, and hugged Hiccup, this time being careful not to knock her new friend over, "I'll take you thewe! You'we a nice pewson! Fow a Hooligan."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation and looked down at Crispy, "That helps a lot. In thanks, you can hold Crispy. That's the Terror's name."

Crispy was not impressed by this, but he knew why Hiccup had said that. Camicazi was a child. Even the dullest Gronkle or the most playful Terror could see that. She would need protection, and Crispy was the obvious choice. So, with an irritated burble toward Hiccup (which earned a harsh glare from Toothless, and an unhappy snort from Ash Fall), Crispy allowed the little girl to pick him up.

"This way, this way!" Camicazi called, rushing off with Crispy in her arms.

Toothless nudged Hiccup toward the saddle, and as soon as Hiccup was safely seated so that his leg wouldn't be irritated, Toothless followed after Camicazi. Ash Fall rolled his eyes and followed after the two. There was no way he was letting them get in trouble without his help.

* * *

The Mood Dragon nest was entirely different from the den where the Green Death currently kept a tyrannous claw over a majority of the dragon population in the Archipelago. The Mood Dragons lived in a cave in a boggy forest, which was very green and moist. It did not have a salty sting, and it did not fall silent out of fear of a giant tyrant eating them all for allowing humans to find out where they lived.

But that didn't mean that the Mood Dragons came out to greet or attack them either. No, the Mood Dragons stayed in their cave, where the Shining Stone filled with mystic power kept them safe from the Green Death's control.

Toothless thought Hiccup must have tripped and hit his head earlier, to possibly think sneaking into this nest was a good idea. Assuming that the Mood Dragons even were willing to place aside their distrust of Vikings long enough to listen to Hiccup, there was no guarantee that they would be willing to give up information. The presence of two Night Furies was only likely to make them even more unwilling- there was only supposed to be one Night Fury left, and it was supposed to be working for the Green Death. Still, the older Night Fury trusted his Hiccup completely, and was willing to go along with this utterly insane plan.

That was, if Hiccup was feeling up to it.

The small group had stopped to rest almost an hour ago, after Hiccup had begun to feel unwell. It had taken a while longer to find a suitable place to sleep, and by that time the small Viking was unconscious.

Toothless was proud of his ability to detach Hiccup from the saddle without hurting him, but he was also feeling guilty for not making sure the landing zone was absolutely clear. If he hadn't been knocked around so much lately, maybe Hiccup would be awake right now. As it was, Hiccup was lying on the ground next to a very protective Toothless, who was gently licking Hiccup's forehead in an attempt to lower his fever.

The dragon felt immensely guilty. Hiccup's stump, where his leg had been taken off by Toothless in order to rescue him from a drop into the burning hot flames of the Green Death, was the source of the problem. Toothless could smell the blood running from the wound. Hiccup had been working too much, too quickly. His limb couldn't quite take that much stress yet.

Finally, with a quiet wuff, Toothless gave Hiccup's forehead a final lick and extended a wing to cover Hiccup. The morning would define what action Toothless took next.

* * *

**--FIRST PERSON POV--**

This is my fault... I shouldn't have grabbed that stone. I should have landed and admired it, no matter how much shiny objects draw me in.

He hasn't been near anywhere he could get help with his injury. He hasn't been able to use new bandages either. He just tried his best to clean the ones he had and uses those over and over

My Hiccup... I'll do whatever I can to get you home... I promise.

Or I won't deserve the name you gave me!

* * *

**-Dragon Names-**

_Deathly Storm-_ Night Fury  
_Bug Eyes- _Terrible Terror  
_Spike Blasts- _Deadly Nadder  
_Full Flames-_ Monstrous Nightmare  
_Tiny Wings- _Gronkle  
_Twin Heads- _Horrible Zippleback

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


End file.
